Love Stinks
Love Stinks is the second segment of the episode of Dating, Acme Acres Style. It is Directed by Ken Boyer and written by Sherri Stoner. Image Title Fifi wearing a sexy red dress while her fumes spelled out "Love Stinks" Plot The segment begins at a vacant lot near the city with Calamity Coyote (Dubbed "Devius Coyotius", meaning Evil Coyote) is hatching his new plan to capture Little Beeper (Dubbed "Expedious Birdius", meaning, Fast Bird), placing bird seeds under a can of Acme Tar, where a bowling ball will roll over and hit the can, causing the tar to hit Beeper, thus making him, stick to the ground so he couldn't get far. However, when the fuse of the cherry bomb under the bowling ball didn't set the trap, Calamity was surpised that it didn't work. Meanwhile, having finished the seeds, Beeper runs off. Calamity ran to the trap and wondered why his plan didn't work, when suddenly the bowling ball started to roll and hit the can. Luckily, it missed Calamity, but the ball hit a chicken's nest which was also part of the trap. Calamity decides to leave, only to step on a bowling pin, which causes him to fall into the Tar, covering his body. The chicken flies over him and its feathers cover his back. Just as he is cleaning up, Fifi (Dubbed "Sexius Skunkius" meaning, Sexy Skunk) shows up and mistakes Calamity of being a boy skunk. At the moment he sees her, Calamity tries to escape, but thanks to the tar, he is stuck , and Fifi leaps onto him. She begins to show her affection by kissing him. Calamity, who can't stand the smell, escapes Fifi's hold by inhaling his breath, making his stomach larger so Fifi wouldn't have a hold on him then and runs off as Fifi is seen on the tar pits. In the next scene, Calamity is on a building while finishing his Acme Jr. Jet for his new plan; flying the jet to capture Beeper, who mistakes an "X" he set up for a Hopscotch line. Just then, Fifi is seen searching for her dream boy where she sees Calamity and mistakenly thinks he is about to fly into her heart, only to miss. Just as Calamity is about to capture Beeper, Fifi uses a remote control to re-route the jet to bring Calamity to her instead, but Calamity takes the remote and accidently smashes into a brick wall. In his last attempt, Calamity buys and builds an Acme Zap Trap, which is a robot version of a female Road-Runner, but with the press of a button, turns it into a cage. When he sees Beeper, he changes the cage back into a robot female roadrunner, However, Beeper isn't fooled and uses the same remote to turn the robot from a female road-runner into a female coyote, causing Calamity to fall for the trap and get trapped inside the cage. Suddenly, Calamity turns around to see that Fifi is also in the cage and she begins to kiss him a lot. (How she got in the cage is a mystery.) As she was kissing him, Calamity came up with a Idea, he would use a file to file his way out . While doing that, Beeper appeared in the cage and blow raseberry at Calamity and left the cage. As Fifi wraps him up with her tail and looks into his eyes upside down, she asks him the big question, "Will you be my boyfriend?". As he was told that, Calamity eyes began turning green, Meaning he couldn't stand the strench much longer and about to to black out. Luckily, her smell melts the cage and he is able to escape from her again. Later, Calamity is seen with boxes of Tar remover, which wipe the tar off of his body, cleaning him once and for all. Suddenly, Fifi appears again, frightening Calamity, only for him to realize that she doesn't know that him and her dream skunk are the same guy. When she asks the whereabouts of the dream skunk, Calamity shakes his head, "no", making Fifi sad. As he feels sorry for her, Beeper sneaks up behind Calamity and surpises by honking like a truck horn. Beeper laughs at Calamity while running backwards, not looking where he was going, causing him to run into the parking meter and fall onto the pit of tar and feathers. Seeing what happened, Calamity uses this to his advantage. He whistles out to Fifi, who sees Beeper as another boy skunk and begins chasing him instead. The episode ends with Calamity jumping happily to see him come out on top for once. Trivia *The episode segment, Love Stinks marks the first time Calamity Coyote goes through a problem that Furrball went through. In this case, being chased by Fifi, who thinks he is a boy skunk. Interestingly Both are voiced by Frank Welker *The episode segment, Love Stinks is a remake of any Pepé Le Pew short. *During the episode segment, Love Stinks, while he was covered in tar, Calamity's nose kept changing from Black to Red. *In the episode segment, Love Stinks Fifi's eyelids are purple instead of their usually white. *In the episode segment, Love Stinks, ''we learn that Fifi has Purple eyes. *The episode segment, ''Love Stinks marks the first (and only) time Calamity defeats Little Beeper. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Fifi Category:Season 1